Piernas de Mantequilla
by saralpp
Summary: Harry y Ginny. Post Deathly Hallows. SPOILERS.


**Piernas de Mantequilla**

Harry había leído alguna vez que cuando una persona tiene una "experiencia cercana a la muerte" y puede vivir para contarlo, las cosas se hacen sino más sencillas al menos más claras. Una claridad que casi siempre conlleva un cambio radical en el sujeto y que puede ser fácilmente atribuida al hecho de que el cerebro al fin se ha librado de la niebla de la incertidumbre y el corazón teme tanto detenerse que quiere aprovechar cada segundo que le queda. Harry lo sabe especialmente no por haberlo leído o escuchado sino porque generalmente se siente así, a veces incluso con más intensidad porque él no estuvo "cerca" de la muerte sino oficialmente muerto y tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a la vida por una mezcla de circunstancias que incluyen a un mentor un poco extraño, el error de un enemigo mortal, la sombra del amor siempre presente de su madre y sus propias decisiones. Regresar para poder vivir finalmente libre ha sido un regalo que agradece y valora todos los días a tal grado que si recordara donde leyó eso firmaría y pondría su nombre para constatar que sí sucede. Ron seguramente le diría que es una cursilería y se reiría tanto de él que acabaría arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho pero es que Harry se siente mayor, más maduro, más experimentado y preparado de lo que se ha sentido en su vida; es como si hubiera dado un gran salto y siguiera siendo un chico que recién cumple 18 años pero los ha vivido al triple

… al menos en la mayoría de las cosas.

El Trío de Oro ha cambiado bastante en el par de meses que llevan intentando reponerse de la guerra. Harry ve como Hermione trata de divertirse más y parece más impulsiva que antes mientras que Ron parece un poco más precavido pero a la vez más decidido en lo que quiere. Los dos se han hecho novios oficialmente, para alegría de sus familias y beneplácito del Mundo Mágico, la prensa y la multitud de admiradores cuerdos que cada uno se ha ganado pero Harry ve con gracia como la madurez que ambos tienen en muchas cosas les es escasa o prácticamente nula cuando se trata de su relación de pareja: Ron sigue odiando a Vicktor Krum y Hermione le hecha en cara de vez en cuando lo de Lavander, discuten por nimiedades para arreglarse en 5 minutos y estarse besando apasionadamente después de otros 20; Hermione puede consolar mejor que nadie a Ron cuando el nombre de Fred sale al aire pero igualmente puede estallar como una versión amplificada de sí misma en Hogwarts cuando Ron asegura que no tiene intenciones de continuar su educación mágica; Ron, por su parte, la trata como si hubiera decidido fusionarse con la personalidad de un protagonista de una novela romántica muggle pero a la par sigue siendo Ron, cabezota, inseguro en ocasiones y bromista cuando conviene que se calle. Harry se burlaría de ellos todos los días sino sintiera, con mucha vergüenza, que ambos son reflejo de lo que le pasa a él en su propia vida: es todo un hombre maduro en muchos aspectos, un mago calificado en lo que resta pero un completo inútil en lo que respecta a su vida amorosa. Un inexperto que solo tiene en su historial un par de citas con dos chicas, tres si cuenta el baile de su cuarto año.

Y no es que no tenga chicas persiguiéndolo, que sí las tiene. Montones de brujas suficientemente jóvenes para no entender la gravedad de lo que hizo lo consideran una estrella de Rock o algo parecido y algunas están lo suficientemente locas para provocarle escalofríos como Romilda Vane con sus chocolates truqueados. Hay además algunas no tan jóvenes que han quedado encantadas con él sin que el entienda muy bien las razones y otras tantas que hasta podrían parecerle atractivas sino estuviera ya embrujado por una en especial. Y es que aunque tiene legiones de admiradoras, también tiene novia; Ginny y él reanudaron su noviazgo cuando él tuvo aun el corazón tan desbocado y la mente tan clara que pudo decirle sin tartamudear que la amaba aunque apenas dejaba de sentirse ridículo al decir "amor" y Ginny lo acepto con la primera sonrisa que pudo poner después de los funerales antes de besarlo mejor de lo que él había soñado que se besarían. Harry daba gracias por esos impulsos correctos y sospechaba que Hermione estaba de acuerdo aunque ninguno lo comentaba.

Ginny también había sufrido un cambio debido a todo lo sucedido; Harry casi no tocaba el tema pero sabía que la muerte de Fred había sido un duro golpe para ella y la había terminado de cerrar el ciclo de cambios en la pelirroja que ya habían sido provocados por su separación, el Hogwarts caótico de su ultimo año y la guerra en sí. Por eso, desde el primer momento en el que se le ocurrió regresar con ella, Harry tuvo bastante claro que su relación no sería exactamente igual a como había sido en su sexto año. Ambos habían cambiado, sufrido y vivido cosas parecidas y distintas a la vez por lo que no eran tan inocentes ni tan niños como habían sido antes, aunque solo hubieran podido pasar un par de meses atrás. Mientras caminaba, aquel día, dispuesto a confesarse ante ella Harry sabia que si volvían a estar juntos su relación sería más adulta y en buena parte eso era lo que le atraía tanto. Estaba asustado, no podía negarlo y tenía una duda rondándole en la cabeza mientras la llamaba y le pedía hablar a solas pero esa duda no tenía nada que ver con ella pues sabía que era su mujer perfecta sino con él, porque imaginarse siendo pareja de la chica de la que estaba enamorado lo aterrorizaba, por más ridículo que sonara. Para su alegría infinita, las cosas habían salido mejor de las que planeaba y el poco instinto en asuntos amorosos que tenía, había salido a flote para hacer el momento perfecto o al menos suficientemente decente para culminar con un "sí" y un beso en lugar de un "vete al demonio" y una cachetada. La cereza en el pastel había sido cuando Harry constato que la esencia de Ginny seguía siendo la misma y los cambios que se habían producido en ella eran iguales a los que había sufrido él: importantes, trascendentales pero en la misma persona. Seguían siendo Harry y Ginny, más maduros, más viejos, ligeramente quebrados pero seguían siendo ellos.

Su relación no era tan graciosa como era la de Ron y Hermione o al menos a Harry le gustaba creer eso. Ellos casi no discutían si no se trataba de un asunto importante y Ginny no le hacia escenas de celos por las montañas de cartas que recibía de admiradoras secretas; intento convencerlo para volver a Hogwart sí, pero sus métodos no fueron tan agresivos como los de Hermione y funcionaron tan bien que Harry quito la idea de su lista de "imposibles" para mudarla a su lista de "lo estoy pensando". Harry intento consolarla lo mejor que pudo de todo lo que había pasado y Ginny hizo lo mismo de tan buena manera que acabo convirtiéndose en la madrina no oficial de Teddy sin que Harry se lo pidiera con otra cosa que no fuera con el pensamiento. Quizás lo más parecido al ridículo de sus amigos que Harry hizo fue sacar el nombre de Dean para mencionar gustoso que parecía estar interesado en Luna y Ginny solo le respondió a las risas que hubiera deseado que Cho también hubiera encontrado un nuevo objeto de su afecto y dejara de intentar citarlo en rincones oscuros y solitarios. Harry empezó a sentirse tan a gusto que dejo de juzgar a sus padres por haberse casado tan jóvenes y empezó a plantearse que ensayaría de ese día en adelante para que su turno con Ginny no se retrasará más de la cuenta.

No obstante, Harry tenía bastante claro que aún faltaba mucho por recorrer antes de la idea de vivir felices para siempre. Como bien decían sus novias pero especialmente Hermione, él y Ron seguían siendo unos niños en muchos aspectos. Harry siempre se abstenía de decirle a sus mejor amiga que ella no era precisamente el epitome de la madurez en cuestiones amorosas pero sí se lo decía a su novia y Ginny asentía a las risas diciendo que los cuatro eran un desastre en distintos niveles o aspectos. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo porque al menos en cuanto a él, no podía negar que Ginny era la única que podía hacer que sintiera que el mundo se movía sin necesidad de lanzarle un hechizo o hacer algo especial. Bastaba con que se acercara con ese brillo coqueto en los ojos antes de estamparle un beso o que girara su cabello adrede para que el aroma a flores inundara toda la estancia; a veces incluso bastaba con que se le quedara mirando un rato sin decir nada desde el otro lado de la habitación y él se diera cuenta pero no pudiera evitarlo. Hermione solía decir que era en esas ocasiones cuando parecía sus extremidades se habían vuelto de gelatina de tanto que temblaba y Ron solo se reía olvidando por un momento que hablaban de su hermana. Harry, sin embargo creía que era mucho peor que eso… se sentía un caramelo dejado al sol en mucho tiempo aunque la metáfora sonara más que absurda.

-¿Vamos?-dijo Ginny de pronto mirándolo risueña e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Sí, disculpa me distraje un poco-contestó Harry sonriéndole también y mirando alrededor para ubicarse. Habían seguido caminando desde la librería hasta la salida del Caldero Chorreante y estaban en el Londres Muggle en mitad de una acera repleta de transeúntes con actitud de estar muy ocupados.

-No puedo esperar a ver esa cosa- dijo Ginny soltando una risita y lo tomándolo de la mano para perderse entre la multitud con él- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Cine-respondió él sintiéndose abrumado y ella volvió a sonreírle con gusto:

-¿Y a cuantas chicas has llevado ahí Potter?

Harry solo sonrió tímidamente y giro el rostro para fingir ver el semáforo y que su novia no viera su leve nerviosismo. En sus casi 18 años apenas y había pisado un cine, siendo muy chico y seguramente por error, jamás había visto una película ahí y mucho menos llevado a una cita. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido la desastrosa idea de llevar a Ginny pero Hermione y Ron lo habían propuesto para molestarlo y la pelirroja se había entusiasmado antes de que él pudiera salir huyendo. Sus piernas cruzaron la calle sin temblar pero a punto de derretirse mientras a su lado, su novia repetía la pregunta.


End file.
